Marriage
by ChibiArcobaleno
Summary: Due to her family debt she has been forced into an arrange marriage with someone she has never met before. Will this bring happiness to her life or will it make it even worse than it already is? AU Fem!27 R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi: Hello my fellow fanfictors this is my second KHR fanfiction. Just finished the anime and the manga recently and it got me inspired to write a fic. Of course I wanted to write a Fem!Tsuna one because she is just adorable.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: OOC, Fem!27, AU more?**

* * *

Tsuna sighed as she got out of bed, she went to brush her hair. She stopped when she remembered what happened yesterday with her mom.

_Flash back_

_"Mom?"_

_"Ah, Tsuna were did you get here." Nana said as she cleared the tears from her eyes and did her best to smile. _

_"I just got here," Tsuna said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of her mother. "What happened?" _

_"Nothing Tsuna, don't worry about it." Nana said as she looked her daughter in the eye._

_"Are you sure, it has everything to do with her." A deep voice said from the doorway._

_Tsuna looked away from her mother, missing her freeze, and saw a young man with platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and in a suit with a light tan jacket over it. She could not help but blush at his handsome features. Looking back at her mom she saw the sadness in them._

_"Mom."_

_"I'm so sorry." Nana said as she cried all over again. "Sorry Tsuna."_

_Tsuna looked at her mom with worry. Reaching out to take a hold of her hand she was surprised to see another hand, this one pale and larger, take hers. Looking over at the owner of the hand she was surprised to see that it was the man's._

_"My name is Alaude Hibari," Alaude said as he took something out of his pocket and opened it. Eyes widening she saw what it was. "It is a pleasure to meet you Tsuna."_

_Feeling nothing but the cold piece of metal on her left ring finger, she looked up at her mom. Only to see her cry harder than ever._

_"I'm so sorry."_

Shaking herself out of the memory she got her clothes for school, smelling the wonderful smell of her mother's food cooking. She sighed as it took the rest of the night to convince her mother that it was ok and that she should not worry about it. That she wanted to help in this painful time.

Opening the door she went downstairs to eat breakfast, walking in she was met her mother cooking and Alaude reading the newspaper with his coffee.

"Good morning." Tsuna called out as she took her usual seat. Only when she sat down did she notice his gaze, raising an eyebrow she asked. "Can I help you."

His gaze lingered at her then to the seat next to him, on his right. Getting what he meant she got back up and sat where he wanted her to sit. She saw him nod with satisfaction then go back reading. Tsuna said nothing as she looked at her mom who was done and was now serving the food.

"Good morning Tsuna." Nana said as she served their food then served herself one. The three ate together, Tsuna stopped eating when she finally noticed that today the table was not that lonely than it usually was. Smiling gently she finished her food.

"I'm heading off now." Tsuna said as she picked her plate up and went to the door to put her shoes on. Seeing a shadow behind her, she turned to see Alaude doing the same. Smiling she went back to putting her shoes back on.

"I'll give you ride t school." Alaude said. Tsuna was shocked by what her said, nodding she grabbed her bag and followed him to his car. Seeing a silver Acura NSX 2015 out in the house parking lot.

"Um..." Tsuna did not know what to say as she started at the car in wonder, and excitment. "I-Is this your car?"

"Yes."

Going over to the driver door he opened it and unlocked it, waiting for Tsuna to get on. Realizing that he was waiting she ran to the car and got it. Buckling up the car sped off to her school.

Once outside, Tsuna saw all the kids in front of her school stop to stare at the car, some trying to see who and who was inside the car. Tsuna, feeling a little shy, didn't want to get out of the car.

"You will be late." Alaude said.

"I-I know but..." Tsuna let the sentence hanging. Alaude knew what she was trying to say.

"Ignore them." He told her. Keeping his face straight he looked in the corner of his eye to see if she had it on. Letting a tiny, but not noticeably, smile appear on his face he turned to look at her. Tsuna, bit her lip but got out the car.

"T-Thanks for the ride." She said.

"Hn. I will be here after class wait for me." He told her watching her nod then enter the school gate. Once she was out of site he sped off to his new job. Parking his car at the place for Head Chief at the police station. Getting out he started to walk to the entrance only to be stopped by a officer.

"Sir, that place is for the Chief, you need to move your car." The officer said.

Smirking, Alaude looked the man in the eye. "I will be the new Chief."

"Excuse me-" But the officer was knocked out.

Alaude made a grunting noise then continued to the main office knocking out anyone who gets in his way.

"If we are going to do this it has to be quick-"

The door to the main office was slammed open.

"Chief! Someone has entered the office-"

The people in the room saw the officer fall down to the floor, then their gazes moved up to see a man with icy blue eyes.

"So you are the Chief?" They saw him give them a devilsh smirk. "Not for long."

A unmanly scream left the Chief's office that morning, and new rules were also made that same day.

Tsuna entered her class, trying her best to ignore the looks and whispers about her and the 'Mysterious Hot Blond' who looks like a foreigner. She sat at her seat where more people talked about her. Some were making sure they were not quiet about it.

"I bet she paid him." A blonde girl said.

"Haha, with what money." Her friend said as they sat in front of her.

"Probably with her body, you know how _those _types of girls are." The other said.

"Now now girls, we don't want to be mean." The blonde said. "But sadly it is true."

"Hahaha." The three girls laughed with the rest of the class. T

Tsuna looked down at her desk, hearing all the kids laugh. All but four kids laughed at her.

"Idiot monkeys." Hana told her best friend, Kyoko.

"This is not fair." Kyoko said with a frown on her face. "Hana we need to do something about this."

Said girl sighed. Getting up she moved to sit next to Tsuna, making the whole room go quiet and the three girls to freeze. Tsuna, hearing everyone stop laughing and the heavy atmosphere, looked around to see what happened. Only to stop when she heard the voice next to her.

"Yo Tsuna." Hana said as she crossed her legs, one over the other, and leaned on her right hand. "How's it going, me and Kyoko were wondering if you want to eat lunch with us."

"Eh?" Tsuna said as she looked up to see Hana waiting for a reply. "Um, s-sure..."

"Great we will meet you up at the rooftop." Hana said as she got up. Looking around the room she gave every single group a warning glare before walking back to Kyoko who smiled at her then at Tsuna.

Then Tsuna cracked a small smile, this was her first time eating with someone.

_'I can't wait.' _She thought.

* * *

**Please tell me how I did.**

**Also I am sorry if Alaude is OOC, I did warn you this about this.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi: Thanks to my reviewers, I'm so happy that people like this story. I was nervous because there are not a lot of A27.**

_**i am mi-chan:**_** I am glad you love this fanfic. I, myself was not a big fan until I read a couple fem!27 fanfics and fell in love with them. And I will do my best to gain my omnivore status. Thanks for reviewing! You too Mukuro XD**

_**LollipopUsagi: **_**I am thankful that you wish for me to continue, I will continue this story until I finish it. I am also glad you love this pairing, I fell in love with them when I saw Alaude in the manga. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_L's Cappuccino: _I am glad you want me to continue, thanks for taking time to review my story.**

_** : **_**You will find out why Alaude attack the police ;) I also appreciate you telling me that it was confusing, let me know what part confused you. I will also do my best to not make it so confusing, thanks for reviewing!**

_**Rikka-tan:**_** It's okay to not know what to comment, I also have those moments. Thanks for reviewing.**

**_hellzboy: _I know I just love their personality that's what made me want to write this fic. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_mamitsu27: _Ho, looks like you are the only one to wonder where Iemitsu went since this is AU. I was wondering who was going to ask first. As for where he went, you will have to wait and see and as to why I chose Alaude it has something to do with Iemitsu. Thanks for reviewing.**

_**lanz0508: **_**Yes, I know how you feel. I read the fics but hardly find good ones that are long. I appreciate you wanting me to continue this fic. Thanks for reviewing.**

_**meme7789:**_** Thanks for reviewing and I am sorry for the story being confusing. Let me know where it was confusing and I will do my best to explain it!**

**I am really happy that you guys love this fic I was debating on whether I should upload it or not, now I'm really happy that I uploaded it seeing how you guys love it as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: OOC, Fem!27, AU more?**

* * *

_'I can't wait.' She thought._

She should have known that her classmates would not allow it, as soon as Hana and Kyoko have left the room the other kids all ganged up on her. It was mostly the girls surrounding Tsuna as some of the boys left while others joined the girls. The two had to leave because they needed to go visit Kyoko's brother, reason he forgot his lunch at home.

"So Dame-Tsuna, why are you playing the pity card."

"All she wants is attention."

"Yea no kidding, she even got someone to drive her in the latest model car."

"What a whore."

The kids made even more comments while Tsuna sat there taking it all in. She can't do anything, all she could do is sit there and wait for them to be done. She was about to cry when she heard words she never expected to hear in her whole life.

"I bet she learned it from her mom."

"I bet her dad was so ashamed of both her and her mom that he left."

"Ha that would explain it, marrying someone only to find out that they were a whore."

"No wonder he never visits he doesn't want to see the two biggest failures in his whole life."

That was the last straw, Tsuna slammed her hands down and looked around for the owner of the voice. Her angry brown eyes stopped at Mochida who was laughing loudly with everyone else behind him. Without a second thought she jumped him, watching his laughing face turn into one of shock and horror. All the other students stopped as they watch Dame-Tsuna tackle Mochida to the ground.

Tsuna, sitting on top of him, began to punch him in the face, tearing out some hair, and scratching him.

"Take it back!" She screamed. "Leave my mom out of this. What did she ever do to you!"

By now she was crying, tears of sadness, and anger. She wants to hurt him til he can feel no more. She ignored all the students that screamed, she felt arms grab her trying to get her off of Mochida. She hit her elbow with the person who grabbed her waist thus making them let her go. She continued to punch him not backing down.

By the time someone teared her off, Mochida was knocked out on the floor. Tsuna turned to look at the person who teared her off only to see the class genius, Gokudera. She was surprised that he was the one who teared her off. He never acknowledged her in the time she met him. He carried her out of the classroom and out to the rooftop.

He was carrying her over his left shoulder, not caring that they had people staring at them, some making comments while others were to shocked to see the Dangerous Genius with the Dame girl. Tsuna hung on his shoulder not bothering to move. She bit her lip as Gokudera began to walk up the steps to the rooftop door. She didn't see two students following them as they went on.

Then a thought crossed her mind, _'Why is he taking me along with him.'_

She did her best to turn her head to stare at him, only to see the back of his head. She wanted to ask him why so badly but she was to scared at the moment. She went back to stare at the stairs so she can distract herself.

Meanwhile with Alaude

Alaude was sitting on his new desk, filling in paper work that needed to be done by the end of the day.

"C-Cheif!" Someone knocked at the door as they asked for permission to enter the office.

"Hn."

"You have a phone call from a mother at school." The officer said as he did his best to not tremble.

"Phone call." Alaude said as he stopped writing. "Hn."

The officer took that as to leave, excusing himself. Alaude picked up the phone to answer the call. Hearing the panicking mother explain the situation he was somewhat shocked to hear what happened. Saying that he will be there in ten minutes he dropped the call and grabbed his stuff.

Smirking he left the office and took of to the school with one name on his mind.

_'Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_

Tsuna sneezed as she was let down on the floor of the rooftop. She looked around only to see that the two of them are the only ones.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna said.

"What." He answered as he took out a cigarette.

"Why did you bring me here."

"Who knows."

"O-Oh."

She sat down on the floor while Gokudera leaned on the wall.

The bell for Lunch being over rang, she made no move to go to class. Gokudera seemed to ditch class to as he also sat down and looked at the sky.

"Ne, Gokudera." Tsuna asked as she saw a white cloud pass over them. Hearing him grunt in response she continued. "What would you do if you have to marry someone you just met."

"Huh?" Gokudera said as he took his eyes off the cloud and turned to see Tsuna staring at him. "I would probably run away."

"Why?" Tsuna said.

"I would not want to marry someone I just met, I would do anything to get out of it."

"Hm." Tsuna looked away from him and back to the sky. "I would go with it, after all the decision was made the day I was born."

Gokudera looked at her with wide eyes, seeing her smile brightly at the sky.

"What do you mean."

"Nothing!" Tsuna answered. "Well I need to go back to class, I will see you later?"

Gokudera said nothing as he thought back to the words she said. She heard her gasp, taking a look he saw a man who looks just like Hibari only an older version. Thinking he was trouble he got up and ran taking Tsuna by the waist and used dynamites to make his escape. Not knowing that he signed his death wish.

* * *

**Well that's all I have for this chapter, hope it was good for you XD I also hope that it was not confusing for you guys.**

**I do apologize if there are mistakes I am only human after all.**

**Please leave a review to see how I did :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello it's me ChibiArcobaleno and I have finally brought you a brand new chapter XD**_

_**Now to answer all your reviews!**_

_**TsunaMoe: Yes it is short and for that I do apologize for it. Hope this one is longer than the previous ones. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Hibiki-senpai: Hahaha, we shall see little one. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**InfiniteCloudySky: Ah yes, Hayato ever the so thick skull XD well you shall see their reactions, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**HiKarouCiel: Possessive and jealous are the right words for Alaude, this will also not be the last of him being like this. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**mamitsu27: Yes, we all are waiting, more like you guys are. Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Kichou: I am happy to now you love this chapter, I hope this is up for your taste. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_I do apologize to InfiniteCloudySky and HiKarouCiel, for some reason it deletes your names when I typed them with a period in between the names._**

_**Thank you all for reviewing/following/favoriting/or just reading this story. You all make my day when I read all the reviews XD**_

_**Warnings: New characters, not OC, language, violence(?), etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_Gokudera said nothing as he thought back to the words she said. She heard her gasp, taking a look he saw a man who looks just like Hibari only an older version. Thinking he was trouble he got up and ran taking Tsuna by the waist and used dynamites to make his escape. Not knowing that he signed his death wish._

Alaude, as soon as he saw Gokudera run away, chased after them. His face turned into a neutral look to a straight out glare. He narrowed his eyes and let out a growl.

_'This asshole,' _He thought. _'Who does he think he is. Taking what is Mine.'_

Gaining speed, and caught up to them in no time. Alaude pulled out, what looked like a handcuff?, and aimed it to the silver haired's free hand. He then proceed to kick him, making him lose balance and crash to the floor with Tsuna landing on top of him thus making Alaude glare at him even more. Tsuna looked around having been tossed like nothing and noticed that she was sitting on top of Gokudera's back. Seeing him twitch she got off of him and stood up, blushing a nice red color. She froze when she felt the aura of her fiance, turning around slowly she saw him kneel down next to Gokudera with a fierce glare.

"For running around and causing a ruckus," Here Alaude grabbed his other hand and also handcuffed it. "And for taking what is mine-"

Here Gokudera growled, "She is not an object and neither is she yours. You can't claim her like that!" He shouted.

Alaude tightened the cuffs. "For interrupting me while I was speaking,"

"Tch."

"And for taking my," here he made sure to say the word slowly, _"__fiance."_

"Like I said-" Gokudera paused. "Fiance?" He craned his neck to look at Tsuna who nodded and then looked away shyly.

"You are arrested." Alaude finished as he picked up Gokudera by the arms and held him firmly. He was about to take him away when a small hand reached out to grab his jacket, turning he saw Tsuna looking at him with pleading, and panicking, brown eyes.

"H-He's just a friend!" Tsuna said. "Please Alaude, I have few friends and he is one of them. Please don't take him away from me." Without meaning to she accidentally used her puppy eyes.

Alaude and Gokudera stared at her, allowing them to see that beautiful expression she has. Then Alaude turned and grabbed Gokudera and made him look away.

"Hn." He uncuffed Gokudera and whispered into his ear making sure to keep his voice low. "She is mine, remember that herbivore."

Then walked away. Tsuna walked to Gokudera and check to see if he was alright.

"Gokudera?" She asked. He turned so fast she was worried that he might have cracked his neck. "Are you alright?"

"Hai!" Gokudera answered her. _'I need to investigate this.'_

"That's good, I thought Alaude hurt you for a minute." Tsuna smiled at him. "Now what to do, I mean we left school without permission."

Gokudera stood up so fast that the brunette had to do a double look. "Do not worry Hime! I will get our stuff from school."

Before Tsuna could have a say in this he was already gone. So she leaned on the wall and waited for him. Thinking about things that came to her mind, and watching people walk by. When a thought struck her.

"Hime?" She asked herself. She tried to think of things she did to make him call her that, only to end up with nothing. "Why?"

Before she could enter the thought even more he was next to her slightly out of breath.

"Hello Hime I'm back!" Gokudera said with a smile, Tsuna saw him smile for the first time and she preferred his smile than his glare.

"Welcome back Gokudera." She answered him back with another smile. "You should smile more, it looks nice." She then turned to walk to her house not having anything better to do. While Gokudera shined a light red, mouth hanging open from the shock of what just happened.

"Are you coming?" She asked him, stopping to look back at him from ten feet away. Waiting for him to catch up she led him to her house making small talk on the way there.

When she got to her house she opened it with her key, inviting Gokudera inside. She then looked around to see of her mom was home, while taking off her shoes and making sure Gokudera did the same. Seeing no shoes in the shoe place she figured her mom went out.

"Let's go to the living room." Tsuna said as she led him to the living room where she turned on the TV and watched the news. "Want something to drink?"

"Water." Gokudera said as he got up to follow her to the kitchen but then stopped as soon as he saw who was on the news.

_"And here we are with, shockingly, the new Chief Officer of the Police Station of NamiMori. Tell us how did you gain this title? No one has ever beaten the Last Chief?"_

_"It was easy." Replied the, shockingly, new Chief. "He never met an opponent like me." _

_"On a scale of one to ten how hard was he?"_

_"Scale? He was to easy for me. Now scatter, before I decide to arrest you all to death."_

At that moment everyone ran for their life, away from the platinum blond. Gokudera watched as the cameraman, before turning off the camera, caught Alaude smirking and holding up the black hand cuffs. He then cut the camera off and everything went black.

Tsuna entered the room to see a black screen and Gokudera staring at it in shock. Tilting her head she put the glasses down and waited for Gokudera to come back from his wonderland. She then decided to switch channels not knowing why it was taking to long for the signal to come back. When Gokudera came to he turned to look at Tsuna in admiration and respect, Tsuna noticed this and tilted her head in confusion.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna said.

"Yes Hime!" He said, eyes glowing bright like a star. She could picture a pleased puppy.

"Um, nothing never mind." She decided not to ask anything, not knowing if she was going to make it awkward. "Here's your drink."

Thanking her he drank it and then asked her if she needed help with anything about school. Seeing her nod he was happy to help her.

Saying the words, "Anything for Hime!" before getting his glasses and proceed to explain to her in a easy way. Not noticing the time they spent three hours finishing their homework. When the front door opened they checked the clock to see that is was now dinner time.

"Ara? Tsuna who's this?" Nana asked as she closed the door, having taking a long time because of the sale discount going on at the market. "A friend?"

"Ah, mom yes." Tsuna said as she got up. "Mom this is Gokudera, he's from Italy. Gokudera this is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am!" Gokudera said as he bowed a nice 90 degree. Nana looked surprised before smiling and also bowing to him, sightly.

"It's also nice meeting you to Gokudera, why don't you stay for dinner!" Nana said. "As a thanks for being Tsuna's friend."

Not giving him a chance to decline she went to the kitchen to cook for them, humming a small tune as she chopped things up. Gokudera not knowing what to do turned to look at the small female girl, as if waiting for her to tell him to get out.

"She's right, you should stay for dinner. As a thanks for helping me in my homework and for being my friend." Smiling at him she dragged him to the kitchen and made him sit down as her mom and her prepared dinner.

Gokudera let a small smile appear on his face as he felt the warm aura of the house, _'Now this feels like a home should feel like.'_

The door opened and everyone turned to see who it was, seeing a person they have not seen in a long time. One that made one pair of eyes happy, another shock, scared and cold, and another with confusion.

"Hey there, long time no see little sister." A man with brown hair, with brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He is currently wearing a black shirt with black pants and a brown long jacket.

"Giaggiolo!" Nana squealed in happiness as she ran to him, hugging him. Gokudera said nothing but noticed someone not moving to hug their relative, turning he saw Tsuna standing there.

"Hime?" Gokudera asked as he saw her frozen, not moving at all.

"U-Uncle..." She said nothing else seeing him smirk her way, Nana to busy hugging him. But someone did notice and he did not like the way he was staring at her hime.

_'Something is going on.'_

Alaude stopped writing as he felt that something was going to happen, or was happening. Glancing at the clock he had a good half hour of working before leaving to the house. Working faster to leave earlier so he can see if everything was fine at the house and that nothing was going to happen. Finishing the work earlier he grabbed his stuff and left leaving a note to the ex-chief of the Police Station and Namimori. Getting on his car he sped off with no one daring to tell him that he was going over the speed limit for they feared for their lives.

Getting to the house he parked in the garage where he saw another car in their. Getting out he closed the door and went to the front house to see the silver haired teen outside as if he was waiting for him. Narrowing his eyes he went to ignore him.

"We need to have a small talk." He said as he put the cigar out.

"Should kids be at home and not outside smoking." Alaude said as he took out his cuffs. "Do you want to get arrested."

"Tch like I care about that." He said as he walked to Alaude. "We need to talk about Hime."

Alaude raised an eyebrow. "Hime?"

At this Gokudera looked away.

"T-That doesn't matter right now." Gokudera said with a slight blush. "I found something out that might interest you, it does involve Hime after all."

"Speak." Alaude said as he got ready to listen to everything Gokudera had to say.

"Alright."

* * *

**Well that's all I have for this chapter, hope it was good for you XD I also hope that it was not confusing for you guys.**

**I do apologize if there are mistakes I am only human after all. Also Giaggiolo is one of the future arc characters, he is not an OC, I promise you that. I believe he came out in episode 85, the one who grabs Lambo I believe.**

**Please leave a review to see how I did :3**


End file.
